Godzilla vs. Orga
Godzilla vs. Orga '(ゴジラ対オルガ ''Gojira tai oruga) is the seventh episode of G-Force and final episode of the Millenian Saga. Plot As Godzilla and Orga stare each other down, Orga takes a moment to look at itself. Orga stares at its hands and tries to look over its shoulder. Orga clearly realizes that something went horribly wrong when it tried to splice its DNA with Godzilla's. Orga steps back slowly, but Godzilla growls and headbutts it. Orga stumbles back, moaning, then stands on its hands and kicks Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla goes flying and lands on a train track. Orga kunckle-walks toward Godzilla and picks him up with one hand like a toy. Godzilla struggles, then looks down at Orga and blasts it in the face with his atomic breath. Orga shrieks in agony and drops Godzilla, then reels back, holding its face. Orga lowers its hand, revealing that half of its face has been blown off. However, the missing area of Orga's face quickly regenerates completely before Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla tilts his head and roars curiously, then fires his atomic breath again. Orga raises its hand to block the beam, causing a hole to be blasted clean through it. Orga shakes its hand and moans in pain, but the hole immediately heals. On the balcony, Shinoda says that the G-Cells must have overtaken the alien's genome and damaged its DNA matrix severely. Adams asks if this is similar to what happened with Biollante. Shinoda remarks that like Biollante, the G-Cells caused the creature to mutate into a hulking monstrous form and granted it accelerated regeneration powers that exceed Godzilla's own, but while Biollante eventually stabilized her mutation and became a functioning organism, the alien's damaged DNA matrix is causing it to continually mutate and deform and he has no idea what will happen. As Orga bites down on Godzilla's hand and its head begins to develop thick green scales, Shinoda observes that it is trying to obtain more of Godzilla's DNA to stabilize its mutation. Godzilla punches Orga in the head until it releases its bite, then smacks it with his tail. Orga falls forward, but telepathically summons the remains of the UFO. Godzilla looks down at Orga, but is taken by surprise when the flaming UFO flies right into Godzilla and knocks him over. The UFO circles around Godzilla while Orga rises to its feet. A round cavity on Orga's shoulder begins to glow, and Godzilla stares at it. Orga then fires a huge yellow blast of energy from its shoulder that knocks Godzilla off his feet and into several buildings. The UFO floats behind Orga and follows him as he approaches Godzilla. Orga looks down at Godzilla and prepares to pick him up before Godzilla blasts Orga point-blank with his atomic breath, sending the creature reeling back in agony. Godzilla gets up and stares at Orga as the severely wounded creature begins to regenerate. Not wasting any time, Godzilla fires his atomic breath again, only for the UFO to float in front of it and explode. Orga, fully-healed, charges though the flames and holds its hand out, pushing Godzilla backward. Godzilla tries to push back, but is overwhelmed by Orga's strength. Orga continues pushing until Godzilla falls backwards onto a building. Orga pounds on Godzilla with both of its massive hands until he finally stops moving. Orga grabs Godzilla and lifts him up, then bites his neck. As Orga bites down on Godzilla's neck, its head begins to change into a more reptilian shape, and green patches of scales begin to appear on its body. Godzilla regains consciousness and uses a nuclear pulse to push Orga back and get himself free. As Orga stands disoriented, Godzilla fires a powerful blast of atomic breath at it, causing the creature to erupt in flames and disappear in a huge explosion. Godzilla and the humans stare into the wall of flames where Orga once stood, and after a delay hear an agonized groan radiate from it. Before long, Orga can be seen slowly knuckle-walking out of the flames, groaning weakly. Half of Orga's back is blasted away and one side of its face hangs loosely from its head like a flap of dead skin. Godzilla watches in surprise as Orga continues advancing, regenerating grievous injuries with each step. When Orga is finally a short distance from Godzilla, it is fully healed as if nothing happened. Godzilla stares pensively, as if formulating a plan to finally destroy Orga. Orga opens its mouth as wide as it can, then its jaw unhinges and its mouth opens even wider. Orga's mouth continues to expand until it is bigger than Godzilla himself. Godzilla stares inside Orga's mouth, then decisively charges headfirst into it. Orga swallows Godzilla's head and most of his upper body as it begins to grow larger and sprout large purple spikes on its back. Orga continues to swallow Godzilla and gradually its grotesque proportions begin to shift and the creature begins to resemble Godzilla more and more. Shinoda remarks that it's incredible, as the creature has elected to swallow Godzilla whole in order to complete its DNA matrix and become a perfect Godzilla clone. Adams asks why Godzilla would let himself be eaten by that monster, to which Shinoda replies that Godzilla must have an ulterior motive. Once only Godzilla's lower body is sticking from Orga's mouth, his spines begin to glow reddish-orange. The glow moves up Godzilla's back into Orga's mouth. Steam can be seen escaping from Orga's mouth as Godzilla's very body begins to develop a fiery glow. The humans on the balcony can even hear the crackling heat being given off by Godzilla. Orga soon realizes what is going on and its eyes open wide before Godzilla gives off an extremely powerful nuclear pulse from inside of Orga, producing a blinding explosion that consumes both monsters. The humans on the balcony shield their eyes from the explosion, then look over to the area after the smoke clears. All that can be seen are the headless body of Orga standing still and Godzilla's spines sticking through a pile of rubble. Suddenly, Godzilla's spines begin to flash intermittently. Soon they begin to all glow in unison before Godzilla finally stands up. Godzilla shakes his head and looks at Orga's body. He roars loudly at it, causing it to sway and then fall forward. Orga's body convulses for one second before it crumbles into dust. Godzilla then roars victoriously into the sky. On the balcony, Yuki Ichinose remarks that it is ironic that the alien slept for hundreds of thousands of years, then after being awakened was destroyed in a matter of weeks. Just then one of the soldiers yells that Godzilla is coming this way, and the people on the balcony scatter. Adams and Shinoda stand still as Godzilla approaches. Shinoda tells Adams they need to get out of the way, while Adams simply says he's never seen Godzilla this close before. Godzilla looks down at Adams and Shinoda, and Shinoda finally backs away. Adams stares at Godzilla, then defiantly screams "GODZILLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Go ahead you bastard! Do what you were meant to do! End me! Go on, do it!!!!!" Godzilla stares coldly at Adams, then turns around and walks away. Adams falls on his knees and watches Godzilla walk away. He asks if he truly is that insignificant to Godzilla that he won't even kill him when given the chance. Miyasaka thoughtfully says, that humanity produced Godzilla in the first place, and ever since has tried to destroy him. Yuki asks in that case why he keeps protecting them. Shinoda looks at the broken and confused Adams then to Godzilla as he walks away, then finally says: "Maybe it's because... Godzilla is inside each one of us!" As Shinoda says this, Godzilla roars and fires his atomic breath at the ground, setting a portion of the city ablaze. He roars again, while the flames build and Godzilla becomes obscured behind them. '''Epilogue: Only a few days later, a G-Force van pulls up to a Japanese science facility and Commander Adams exits. Adams walks into the building and sits down at a table with several prominent Japanese scientists, including biologists and roboticists, along with a few high-ranking J.S.D.F. and government officials. Eventually, Defense Minister Takaki Aso enters the room and thanks everyone for coming on such short notice. Aso says that he called this meeting after speaking with the Prime Minister and discussing the re-emergence of Godzilla. Aso says that the reappearance of Godzilla was something that Japan and the world were unprepared for. Aso says that even G-Force's most advanced weapons were unfortunately nothing to this reborn Godzilla, to which Adams nervously nods. Aso says that it is only right that humanity should have a new effective weapon to defend themselves. Aso presses a button, and the room begins to move downward, to an underground area. Aso walks to a metal panel on the wall and says that he would like to show everyone something. Aso presses a button and the panel opens. Everyone in the room stands in disbelief at what is behind it. Behind the window is a water-filled chamber where on the floor is the complete skeleton of Godzilla. Aso looks at it and says that these are the bones of the first Godzilla which raided Japan in 1954 and was later killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Aso says that these bones were recently discovered off the Boso Peninsula. He says that scientists have analyzed the skeleton and have determined that there is still cellular activity in these bones, including both bone and nerve cells. Aso looks over at one of the scientists, Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara, and asks him if he thinks he can extract an inter-spinal cell from them. Yuhara says he theoretically could, but asks why Aso would want him to do such a thing. Aso says that in the past, G-Force had their greatest success in the fight against Godzilla with Mechagodzilla, which paralyzed and nearly killed him. Aso says that he intends to construct a new Mechagodzilla, one with real living tissue inside of it, using the first Godzilla's skeleton as a framework. Adams sits back incredulously and looks over at Yuhara, who questions the ethics of such a project. Aso says that it would be more unethical to pass by such a rare opportunity to defeat Godzilla and allow more lives to be lost. He asks everyone in the room if they are willing to do whatever it takes to save humanity from Godzilla and looks at each one of them. He then says that if they are willing, he will need the help and expertise of each one of them to make this project a reality. Monsters *Godzilla *Orga Notes/Trivia Category:G-Force